A connector of this kind is required to contact connector bodies, designed as rectangular in construction, in which insulation displacement contacts are to be connected to electric conductors, to one another by means of a sliding technique.
From DE 197 25 732 C2 a device for relieving strain is known, in which insulation displacement contacts provided in a round connector undergo axial displacement by means of a radial rotation of the pressure screw, therein pressing the electric conductors threaded in a conductor guide component into the insulation displacement contacts.
This principle cannot, however, be applied with rectangularly shaped connectors.
The object of the invention is therefore to develop a connector of the initially mentioned kind to the effect that the insulation displacement contacts provided in a rectangularly shaped connector are connected to electric conductors by means of a linear slide mechanism.